Apple Trees and Bungee Chords
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: What if Bailey had overheard the 'Baggage' coversation on parrot Island? Oneshot unless people want more. Zailey!
1. Chapter 1

This was an idea I had while watching Parrot Island. What if Bailey overheard the conversation about her? I think that could have changed things. Besides, ever since Lost at Sea I'm forever a Zailey fan! I hope you like this!

* * *

"Look, we've got to work this Bailey thing out in a mature and rational way," Cody hissed at Zack.

They were in a small prison cell on Parrot Island, a dry wasteland that used to be an island paradise, until London's father cut down all the trees. This was the reason they were all locked in jail. There was bailey, sack, Cody, Woody, Mr. Moseby, and London herself, whose biggest worry seemed to be that she hadn't changed he outfit in four hours.

"I couldn't agree more," Zack said, nodding. "Spitting contest!"

Ew. Bailey rolled her eyes. Boys were so gross sometimes. So, they both liked her? The idea actually made Bailey blush a little. They were both cute, and they were really great to hang out with, in different ways. Zack had kept her secret when she first came on the boat which she was really grateful for. However, they weren't very alike, unlike Cody, who had a lot in common with her.

"Ugh!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed. "Are you really going to decide who end's up with Bailey by a spitting contest?"

"You know what?" Zack said, turning to Cody. Then he looked at Moseby again. "Pick a number between one and ten!"

"I'm not going to participate in your objectification of women!" Moseby retorted.

"Seven!" Zack guessed.

"How did you know? Ok, never mind! Bailey's not looking for a relationship anyway. She's still not over her ex-boyfriend Moose."

"How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"When you're in the slammer, you get to know somebody," Moseby replied. "She told me about how that shared their first cob of corn together, and their first hay ride." Then he broke into tears. "They were so good together!"

That we were, Bailey thought with a sigh.

Moseby turned and walked over to London.

"She's all yours, dude," Zack sighed.

"Really? Why?"

"She's taking too much baggage, and I like a babe with just a carry-on."

"Unlike you, I'm willing to do the work," Cody grinned.

Bailey heard a snort and looked up. It was Porkers. As she ran to the bars of the cell to greet him, she tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head echoing the same words over and over.

_Zack or Cody?_

* * *

They were back on the boat, and Bailey had just come back from the shopping spree with London. She was thirsty, so she headed to the easy Squeezy. Zack was there, drinking a smoothie and staring blankly into space.

"Hey bailey," he greeted.

"Hi Zack." She got a smoothie and sat next to him. "Where's Cody?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. Bailey sat there, feeling awkward. Should she tell him she overheard their conversation, or not?

Suddenly her phone beeped. She looked at it. It was a chain message from Addison. She was about to delete it when the title caught her eye.

_Girls are like Apples._

She stared at it, then decided to read the rest of the message.

_Girls are like Apples,  
__The best ones are on the top of the tree,  
__Boys don't usually want to climb up the tree for the good apples,  
__Because they're afraid of falling and getting hurt,  
__So they always go for the rotten apples on the ground,  
__That aren't as good,  
__But are easy.  
__The apples on the top think there's something wrong with them,  
__When really they're amazing,  
__They just have to show the boy,  
__That the rotten apples are going to hurt them,  
__Not the good ones._

Bailey stared at the message. Everything seemed to make more sense now. She was at the top, Cody was brave enough to climb up and get her, but Zack wasn't.

She looked at Zack. "I heard you and Cody talking about me earlier."

"Oh." He looked at the floor. "Er . . . how much did you hear?"

"Everything. Sorry that I've got to much 'Baggage' for you."

"Eh . . . sorry. It's not a bad thing!"

"I know."

He looked up. "Huh?" Bailey hesitated, then handed him her phone. "Read this. I got it a second ago."

He read it, then smiled sadly. "Oh Addison, where would we be without you and your messages?"

Bailey laughed and took the phone back.

"Look, Bailey . . . you're better off with Cody. Judging by that message, which is actually completely right, now that I think about it . . . he's brave enough for you, and I'm not. You probably would get hurt." He smiled feebly. "I'd drop you out of the tree, because even when I try, I'm not gentle enough."

Bailey smiled, an idea suddenly formed in her head. "Well, let's say that boys are like . . . hobbies. Like, sports and stuff."

Zack raised his eyebrows at her. "Okaayy."

"And boys like Cody are hobbies like drawing, and stuff like that. Girls like them because they're safe and fun, but sometimes, the get boring. And boys like you are like . . . bungee jumping."

Zack's smoothie sprayed all over the deck. "Bungee jumping?" Zack gasped, half laughing, half choking.

"Yeah," Bailey nodded, determined to keep going. "And girls go for bungee jumping because it gives them a thrill, and the bungee chord can make them feel protected. But the problem is that most girls, the rotten apples, have some fun bungee jumping and then move on to the next bungee chord, snapping the old bungee chord in two. The good apples mostly go for the reading, because they like safety, and guaranteed perfect relationship."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You obviously watch way too many romantic movies, Bails."

Bailey laughed. "The point I'm trying to make is that I'm a bungee jumping kind of girl, and I have no intention of snapping you in two."

Zack stared at her, then he smiled. "And I'd climb ten thousand trees to make you happy."

Neither of them noticed Cody on the top of the stairs, as they wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

Will this be a multi-chapter story? If people review it might be!


	2. SORREEEEEE!

I feel really bad about cancelling this! I'm sorreeee! I'm completely stuck! I will do more Zailey stories and if I can I'll put that apple and bungee chords thing in! This is staying as a one-shot! Once again, I'm SORRY!


End file.
